Lodo De Sangre (CODZ X RWBY)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (Inspired by Datguy) Pyrrha Nikkos, now revived by Richtofen, sees the world is a lot different. Accompanied by Ultimis Richtofen, UDSA President John F Kennedy, and Cuban Warrior Che Guerrera, Pyrrha follows her mission sent by a voice. (Episode 1 of Season 1) (Updates coming up) (Map 1: Lodo De Sangre)
1. Prologue

Lodo de Sangre: Mud of Blood

COD Zombies and RWBY (Season 1)

(Prologue)

The fields of Los Lagrimas's Forest, prowling with dead bodies, sliced, torn and half eaten by hungry Grimm. It's no surprise why group 935 settled near this place. Dr Edward Richtofen appeared with a discovery of how a Faunus can transform into an undead super zombie known as Grimm. And to the recent discoveries, a warrior known as Pyrrha has gone down with them during a failure of a mission. The Academy may have her spirit, but one thing they don't have, is her DNA and Soul.

Inside a coffin shaped box, was a wolf-like Grimm tied up with its mouth open, screaming for help. A few soldiers of the Nazi Academy in the German Nation have fallen, but have promised to help Richtofen (Ultimis) in his studies.

Richtofen was in a private vehicle that was driven by a Faunus butler. He was currently dissecting a small robot bomb by the terrorists in Cuba, to see how can he defuse the bomb in seconds. And then it hits him. He gets out a small freeze ray (Ray Gun Elemental Ice). He freezes the bomb from exploding after he detonates the fuze, gambling his life. He laughs in joy/evil as he found his new toy.

"Richtofen, sir." Said the old faunus man, a cat whose whiskers actually look like a moustache, though his ears are covered by an old British hat. "We have arrived to your destination."

"Ah, vunderbar!" Richtofen shouted cheerfully. "Soon, I'll study these adorable pretties and zeh secret this bad boy brings me!" His voice rises in suspense to unleash the warrior killed by this specific Grimm. The driver stops driving as soon as the rest of the carriages stopped. "Vhy did you shtop? Sir? Yoohoo!"

Richtofen flipped the old faunus driver around only to find him shot silently through the front windows, far away from the back of the vehicle where Richtofen sits.

Right in from were the faunus guards in wearing green Camo. Assisting what seems to be a modern president, John F Kennedy, and his prisoner, Che Guerrera, who has a bag over his face.

"Seize him!" Ordered the US President. The US faunus marched to Richtofen's vehicle, and captured the old Nazi Scientist. "Doctor Edward Richtofen, am I correct?"

"It's ZEE Doctor to you!" Richtofen ordered.

"Hey Esé," the bagged prisoner asked. "They caught you too?"

"For now, this Nazi regime shall be cut off! Call off your research!" The president aimed his Colt at Richtofen, then flicking the gun around and transforming it into a hand blade.

"You DARE disturb my shtudies?!" Richtofen asked as Kennedy flicks his knife back into a Colt Handgun and loads a bullet.

Silence fills the air and then a Faunus snuck behind Kennedy and bashed him with the butt of his Sawed Off Shotgun, and transformed it into a Machete.

"What is going on soldier?!" Kennedy asked.

"You fool..." Che was released from his head bag by another ally. "You really think you can capture the Guerilla King?!"

"I expect nothing more than a commie to cook up a trap!" Richtofen said with joy, but then sees an even better joy when he sees a Panthom. Taking down a Guerilla down from a tree and finally roaring, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone but Che, Kennedy and Richtofen all fired at the beast, but the Grimm was too fast to catch by bullets. The Panthom, a newly evolved Grimm from Richtofen's studies, can move faster than the eye could see until it catches its prey, and devouring it for 1 second. Richtofen got up and ran into the forest, taking his Mauser/Saber to cut down leaves, laughing his way out. Right behind him was Che and Kennedy in a chase. Richtofen sees what the wild has got him, Zombies and Grimm Galore! But what angered him, was that his Pet Patient was free.

"Ugh!!" Richtofen transformed his Sabre back into a Mauser and started shooting at the Wolf Grimm, and kills it. Rushing forwards it, he got what he can, 16 teeth. He puts it in a vial that has a serum that separates the DNA of different organisms, and Richtofen hopes for the best. "Please, oh, please!" The collection separates into 2 colors, Black divided by a layer of blue liquid and below it, red, meaning a human/faunus or anyone normal. "VUNDERFUL!"

CLICK CLICK!

"You have made your last evil move, Richtofen!" Kennedy shouts.

Clang!

"So do you, Capitalist Cabron!" Che has a Shotgun aimed at Kennedy.

"Gentlemen." Richtofen shows the serum. "Allow me to show you vuat zihs means." He grins menacingly.


	2. Cutscene

Update: The COD franchise and RWBY series don't belong to me, neither the president John F Kennedy.

Most of you all wondering what is John F Kennedy doing here? Something I'll reveal in the end.

Lodo De Sangre (Cut scene)

Che Guerrera, John F Kennedy, and Edward Richtofen follow into a forest camp, where there has been ancient tribes of Grimm People (A fusion of Grimm and Zombies). But right in the center excavation, there was a lab of revival subjects. Richtofen seemed to have collected almost everyone he knew or read about in Vats. There was Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski. Takeo Masaki, and Team JNPR, only one missing is Pyrrha, who Richtofen has put into the missing DNA into the vat. The DNS separates from the Grimm's DNA to make a fetus, growing, growing and growing.

Kennedy and Che stood amazed at what the lab can do. But what's cold was the bodies inside vat coolers.

"Vuell, we have Pyrrha Nikkos!" Richtofen said proudly. "Another addition to the army..."

"Army?" Kennedy asks.

"Don't bother American." Richtofen looked back at Kennedy with a calm smile. "Behold my collection! I created life!"

"You FOOL!" shouted a little girl's voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I did something you and Salem can't!" Richtofen cackled. "Face it, Maxis! I vuin!!"

(Song playing: Laid to Rest by Lamb of God)

"GrAAAAAAHHHH!" The Child's voice screamed as zombie Grimm growled and infiltrated the lab. The three men gathered around holding their Colt, Shotgun and Mauser.

The hoard attacked the three but they fended off the beasts.

Kennedy sliced the head off a Gorilla Grimm and the headless corpse turned to slam another zombie hoard.

Che shotgunned a pack of Wolf Grimm, as he smokes a cigarette, he flicked on at a zombie, with a cooked grenade. The zombie, not being smart, threw the cigarette back into Che's mouth as he gave a thumbs up. The grenade detonates making crawlers.

The crawlers then ran up to Richtofen, who's Mauser was transformed into a Sabre that decapitated the zombies. A Boartusk attacked Richtofen, but luckily for him, Richtofen packed his Freeze Ray and froze the beast solid, but trapping him and his 2 commrades.

Things starter to heat real quick, then, Pyrrha Nikkos, out of nowhere (and camera away from her bare naked body, due to clothes not being in a vat, at her head, arms, legs, and top back.) Started killing the zombies with her main weapon, a rifle that can be transformed into a spear/small sword. She assisted the men destroying the zombie grimm, and was about to die again the same way until this got Richtofen's attention.

"Not today!" Richtofen blasted his freeze ray right in front of the wolf Grimm that was about to kill her into a block of ice, a perfect square based on the size. Encasing the barricade using more zombies as Ice Walls, Richtofen ran out of ammo, a small Cryogenic Pill. Pyrrha turned to the others with her eyes close as if talking to someone.

"Remember your promise..." Said Richtofen's voice in Pyrrha's head.

Pyrrha opens her eyes.

"I remember..." She said.


	3. Sound Bits 01

Sound Pieces in Lodo De Sangre

(Announcer): Max Ammo!!!

(Pyrrha): Ammo? Out of nowhere?

(Pyrrha): More Ammo! Suit up, boys!

(Richtofen): Oh goodie! More ammo!

(Richtofen): Finally! I was running an eensie bit low!

(Kennedy): At last! Ammunition for the President of the United Districts!

(Kennedy): Ammo! My rights to bare arms has been saved!

(Che): Orale! More ammo! Get my gun full!

(Che): Let's get back to work, comrades!

(Announcer): Double Points!!!

(Pyrrha): Two for one? Best deal ever!

(Pyrrha): Time to go on a shopping spree!

(Richtofen): Ah! A round for all my comrades! Or at least, that's what a communist should say...

(Richtofen): Money? No no... It's too much, really! Heheh... GIMME!!!

(Kennedy): Double for the price of one! Nothing serves a sweet deal in America!

(Kennedy): My wage as president has increased from now on!

(Che): At last! Communist revolution!

(Che): Esto es MUCHO dinero! Thank you! Oh wait, too much...

(Announcer): Instant Kill!

(Pyrrha): Feel the power of Team JNPR!

(Pyrrha): I'm unbeatable! I won't die like last time!

(Richtofen): Yoohoo! Oh Grimm Creatures! I have a surprise for you!

(Richtofen): Fear zeh Doctor! Remember my name!

(Kennedy): May the dead sleep in eternal slumber and return never more!

(Kennedy): I shall take down any obstacle for the pride of United District States of America!

(Che): Something my Guerillas needed! Instant Power!

(Che): Die Putos!

(Announcer Samantha): Kaboom!!!

(Announcer Salem): Explosion!!!

(Pyrrha): Ahh! Wait, I'm not dead?

(Pyrrha): And never come back!

(Richtofen): NOOOO! COME BACK MY PRETTIES! Don't leave me all alone...

(Richtofen): My pretties, are DEAD!! *German Crying*

(Kennedy): Nothing like Fireworks in the Fourth of July!

(Kennedy): General! Code: Nuketown!

(Che): Holy Mole! A giant bomb!

(Che): Hijole!


	4. Sound Bits 02

Perk Quotes in Lodo De Sangre (BOZ x RWBY)

(Disgusting!!) (1st Perk)

(Pyrrha): Disgusting! What is this stuff?!

(Pyrrha): I guess I'll be alive at the cost of my taste...

(Richtofen): Hoo Hah! Nice taste!

(Richtofen): Who vouldn't vant a taste?! BLEH!

(Kennedy): I was wrong not to support the FDA on Alcohol consumption!

(Kennedy): This is why they heavily tax the beer mills! What a disgrace!

(Che): Si me muero! Muero borrachon!

(Che): Viva el Revolucion!

(Alright...) (2nd-3rd Perks)

(Pyrrha): Might be developing a sweet tooth... Or at least whatever this is...

(Pyrrha): Starting to like this stuff... Best of all, Junior's not here to stop me!

(Richtofen): Hoo Hoo! More for me!

(Richtofen): A round for my friends! On me!

(Kennedy): I must quit before I transform into a drunken man!

(Kennedy): A wise man once said, help over taste! Or was that Fidel Castro...

(Che): One for Castro and one for me! One for my people! One for my enemies!

(Che): Tonight, we drink outdoors, compadres!

(Gimme!) (4th Perk)

(Pyrrha): I won't stop! Someone help me!

(Pyrrha): Good thing this doesn't make you drunk! Or am I drunk already?

(Richtofen): Hahahah! More for me! And anozher?! Why zhank you!

(Richtofen): Mine! You shnooze! You lose!

(Kennedy): A wise man once said to stop drinking! Try saying that with an addiction!

(Kennedy): I'm addicted! Someone help!

(Che): Yeah! Heheh! ... I may have a problem...

(Che): Mas! Mas! MAS!

(Out of Money/Full Perk Space)

(Pyrrha): This looks more expensive than I thought...

(Pyrrha): Are you serious?!

(Pyrrha): What? Judging me because I'm a woman?! How dare you!

(Pyrrha): I fought for this world! Gimme what I want!

(Richtofen): Vhy vould you need MONEY at a time like this?!

(Richtofen): There must be a time for tea, but TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY YET!

(Richtofen): More! More! More! AHAHAHAH!!... Okay, you got me, machine... Heheh

(Richtofen): It's simple. I give you zeh money, and you gimme zeh drink. VHY VON'T YOU GIMME?!

(Kennedy): I get VIP to a bar, but not to a machine?! What crooked world is this?!

(Kennedy): Listen here, Mr Machine! I'll pay it back with a check! I promise!

(Kennedy): Machine! I won't repeat myself again! Hand over the drink!

(Kennedy): We had a deal, Mr Machine!

(Che): Pinche Machina!

(Che): I want my drink!

(Che): You have ONE JOB, cabron! Gimme the drink!

(Che): I got the money! Where's my drink?!


	5. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Pyrrha Nikkos

Lodo De Sangre: Mud of Blood

Rounds 1 - 5: Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Pyrrha Nikkos

"Um, you remember vuat?" Richtofen asked.

"I um..." Pyrrha remembers. "Have no idea..." She said awkwardly.

"Nice mounds, babeh!" Shouted Che, as he gets slapped by Pyrrha. Kennedy was starring away from Pyrrha politely.

"QUIT TALKIN, PERV!" She shouted.

"Mind if I bring you some garments?" Richtofen asked.

"I'll look for some myself..." Pyrrha sighed.

"Oh, the Foot Locker is to the left, my dear." Said Richtofen with a nod and a good mannered goody German accent.

"Thanks." Pyrrha nodded as she checked.

She left the main room and went into an unlockable footlocker, which she opened with her spear, and found clothes that belonged to the Men of Nazi Germany. She took her time to wear clothes that don't fit her size for she's a bit smaller than the Germans. She wore everything but the Swastika, for she doesn't know what it means.

She comes out with Richtofen whistling.

"Goodness, my lady! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Richtofen said in his cheery fandoctor voice and stopped when he sees her Swastika missing. "Oh..."

"We need to get out of here!" Pyrrha ordered. "My friends need me! Where am I?!"

"Cuban District!" Said Kennedy. "In some sort of lab this insane doctor have!"

"Cuban District?" Pyrrha asked. "You're joking, right?"

"Last time I checked," asked Che, "Did the doctor forgot a memory planter of school?"

"She's only born with the memories of her hometown and friends." Richtofen answered. "She knows nothing of Beacon and Earth Worldwide."

"Richtofen?" Kennedy asked. "Where is this Beacon Academy?"

"I have no idea." Said Richtofen. "I only have time to engineer vueapons! Not study classes of puny pawns to a school!"

"So Jaune is no more, huh?" Pyrrha said sadly.

"So what?" Said Che. "It's not like he's your esposo, is he?" Pyrrha stood silent. "Is he?"

"Is he my what?" Pyrrha asked.

"For goodness sake..." Richtofen said in disbelief. "Your fiancé."

Pyrrha immediately responded with a blush.

"NO! He's not my boyfriend!" She said lyingly.

"So are you single?" Che asked and gets slapped by Pyrrha.

"We need to get out of here." Said Kennedy. "This wall can hold any hour longer. I suggest the German must lead the way."

The zombies appeared walking slowly from the start from the (broken) windows of the facility with blood for a trail. Richtofen starts applying wooden planks to barricade them.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Vuat do you think?" Asked Richtofen. "Playing defense!"

"For what reason must you-?" Pyrrha was stopped when Richtofen finished and moved on to the next. "You there! Cuban! Help me get rid of zeh hoard!"

Che did as he ordered and extinguished the zombies that appeared. Kennedy repaired his window and killed his zombies. Richtofen guarded Pyrrha as she was trying to buy ammo for her rifle as she wasted some in target practice, about 500 points. Richtofen bought a similar weapon as Pyrrha, an MP80.

"Where did you get that gun?" Pyrrha asked. "I bought it from a vall veapon, I had used a chalk from zeh Operator's Room."

As Pyrrha walked into the operator's room, she can hear Richtofen's laughing in insanity as he laid waste a few zombies. She walks up to a weapon board with a chalk and a design above the weapons. The MP80 was gone. Pyrrha examines each weapon, she was fascinated by the Ray Gun and Galvaknuckles, the Bowie Knife made her bored and the rest of the guns were complicated.

"Excuse me, mind if I pass?" Che asked.

"You again?.." Pyrrha asked with a slight hate for Che.

"You hate me because I'm a communist, right?" Che asked looking away from Pyrrha, carefully choosing his Chalk.

"No, it's because you're perverted and you're downright weird." Explained Pyrrha. "How dare you ask me about Jaune?"

"It's fair that you have a boyfriend." Che answered. "There's no shame in calling a wimp a man, no? Even if he's not a warrior type, you still wouldn't calm him yours? Poor hombre's probably back home crying for you, yet here you are!"

"Look, it's just..." Pyrrha explained again. "I dunno how will he react to see me alive."

"Oh he'll praise Maria for life that you're back!" Che answered to Pyrrha's next thought. "Sure, you got a better life, spend it with your man. And don't call yourself single no more! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta drink!" Che said while taking out a bottle of tequila.

"Funny, you remind me of someone..." Pyrrha mumbled.

"Que dejistes?" Che asked.

"Huh?" Pyrrha answered. "Oh, nothing."

"Orale!" Che got his chalk, a DSR (That can transform into a yardwide spear). "This shall do nicely!" He chuckled lively as he went to go find another board to write.

Pyrrha sighs and looks at the Chalks once more. She chooses the Ray Gun. There was something off about the gun she chose, but it doesn't look as normal as the rest of the guns, but it looked a bit funny to replace a wall weapon with a toy.

Looking deep within her mind, she remembers Richtofen, but she doesn't remember him being old, psychotic, but at least he kept his niceness, unless he's just doing it because she's a woman.


	6. Afterdreamer Discord

Attention All Readers:

I have a new Discord to thoss wanting more from my series of fanfics.

Over there you can talk to me about fan game mechanics

Mechanics like:

+Pokemon Splice Evolution

\+ Pokemon Move Fusion

+Crafting Ideas

\+ Culinary Arts

+Fan Art

You can even self advertise your own fanfictions.

For more information:

Join Now at

/R5Ybtv

(A/N): Sorry for my dissapearance, I was just taking some time off. I'll be back surely. You can count on it.


End file.
